Dominic Moore
|birth_place = Sandy Springs, Georgia |height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |weight = 213 lb (97 kg) |nationality = American |spouse = Jennifer Mason (2017; engaged) |years = 2011 2014; 2018 present |bike_number = |teams = Honda HRC |championships = 2012 New York Champion 2014 Silver Gold Medalist (X Games) |gp_debut = 2011, GP of Los Angeles, 125cc |first_gp_win = 2011, GP of Ķegums, MX2 |Retired = |total = 18 |wins = 15 |GP = 14 |losses = 1 |draws = 2 }} | medals = }} Dominic Moore (born Dominic Daniel Moore; June 25, 1995 in Sandy Springs, Georgia) was American Professional Motocross racer, racing from 2011 to 2014Moore forced to retire of an career-ending injury in New York Championship. and made a comeback since 2018. He is widely regarded as trainer of the X Games gold medalist and 15-time One-on-One Champion Danny W. Ellison or known as The Raptor. Born to his father Jack Moore, Jr. an retired U.S military veteran who served in the Gulf War (1990-91) and his mother Nancy and to the family that involving with racism. Early life and family history Born Dominic Daniel Moore on June 25, 1995 in Sandy Springs, Georgia to be loving father Jack Moore, Jr. an retired U.S military veteran who served in the Gulf War (1990-91) and his wife Nancy Smith and his brother, Jason Moore; and his family were confirmed formerly racist during their young years. Moore himself never racist himself but against racism. Moore's family was in history by sided the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War, hating African-Americans with racism. His parents believed that the CSA will be strong and be reunited one day; which it got debunked. But Moore confirmed that his parents still believes CSA's returned. Professional motocross career Moore vs. Masson and X Games disqualifion Moore begin his motocross career in his debut at Detroit, Michigan and defeated Joseph Mason, a brother of Paul Mason Jr.. His debut at X Games leads to X Games XVII when he was against Joe Harrison, but he was injured during the match, which leads him into disqualified. But his disqualified from the match caused a upset of both the motocross racers including Danny W. Ellison's responded saying "Moore's disqualified from X Games during his match against Harrison was upset and disappointment that why his disqualified from the match because of his injury. Harrison already lost with five points which it tells me that Moore should won the match, but X Games announced he was disqualified which makes me disappointed". Moore vs. Masson II After his match, both Moore and Harrison talked about their rematch because of Moore's disqualified during his match of his injury. Their rematch was at the 2012 One-on-One Championship in Austin, Texas on March 9, 2012, which Moore defeated Harrison. On the beginning of October, he was brawl fight with The Chosen and challenged Moore into an match at 2012 New York Motocross Championship (which later taken known as Ellison's Track by Ellisons'). The recruit Motocross rider Smith George Putnam was made his debut and challenging Moore into a match on March 3rd, 2013 at Las Vegas, Nevada, at the championship, Moore defeated Putnam with 7 points. First race outside of the United States Moore made his first outside of United States, where he fought and defeating Gert Krestinov on April 1, 2013 in Valkenswaard, Netherlands at the 2013 FIM Motocross World Championship. When Moore returned to United States on beginning of August 2016, he race Seth Keith at the 2013 AMA National Motocross Championship where Moore defeated Keith in one-on-one match. At the 2014 AMA Motocross Championship on March 3, 2014 in Miami, Florida, Moore defeated Derek Williamson. But their rematch at 2014 One-on-One Championship on May 7, 2014, Williams was defeated by Moore for the second and final time. Tucker vs. Moore Moore approached his hero and icon Danny "The Raptor" Tucker (9–0) and asked to match with him at the uncoming X Games event in Austin, Texas, for the first time that both Moore and Ellison wasn't challenged or provoked by any opponent. The Ellison-Moore racing match on June 7, 2014 at X Games Austin 2014. Both of the men who already respecting to each other and Moore's biggest racing against his icon at few days before X Games. At X Games, Ellison defeated Moore by winning Gold medal with his streak expended to 10–0 and Moore's first lost and winning Silver medal. The fight was earned 400,000 dollars by both Ellison and Moore. After the match, both Ellison and Moore will be devolving never-ended friendship because of the 2011 when Moore's disqualified after his match will Harrison. Reigning and defending Rivalry Champion An Rivalry Champion, Justin Richardson accursed Moore by not-defeating Ellison on X Games. It starting when Moore and Richardson in an twitter fight. And Richardson keep attacking Moore saying "dictated the pace early, controlling range with the dirt". Richardson recently defeating Moore's brother Jason Moore to "upset" Moore, which it doesn't. Moore and Ellison were increased the friendship as Ellison defended Richardson saying "He Richardson is a nobody, he's trying to talk shit by defeating Moore's brother and he's not upset about. If he's good by racing Moore, just check Richardson's record." The racing match between Moore and Richardson had been confirmed which leads 2014 Rivalry on Championships on August 1, 2014, which Richardson had his Rivalry Championship on the line against Moore. Moore responded, "I will take his championship off his face and after the race, I will show him, who's the best". The race's location was confirmed in Glendale, Arizona. But there's a problem, an shooting in Glendale that killed twenty five people and injuring ten more on 20 June. Which leads to seriously damaging controversy, but both of the riders will race on one conditional, make sure that all races are safe as possible. At the championship, twelve days after the deadly shooting, Moore and Richardson race in an one-on-one match, which resulting in Moore's victory. Moore at age of nineteen won his first and final Championship. After the match, Ellison congratulations Moore on his win, as well of other riders; such as Charles D. Kennedy, The Chosen, José Butron and Paul Mason Jr. which Moore earning almost 5 grand (550,000 U.S.D). Moore was again challenged by Seth F. Sutter for his Rivalry championship, which leads at the 2014 Motocross World Championship on New York City, New York (which Ellison fought against James Polk, making his last semi-retirement and making his return to race). Sutter was first homosexuality man motocross rider who currently in 19-2. In Las Vegas, Nevada where the racing match took place, both Moore and Sutter both accepted to take a drug test, which both passes. At the championship, Moore successfully defending and defeating Sutter. After the match, Moore and Sutter shook hands respectfully. First retirement The twenty-two year old Moore never wanted to retire and never will and maybe years to come to race more the following year and belong. Moore's last title bout (Moore never mentioned or announcement of his retirement) was against two-time Motocross champion twenty-five Jayson Harting, on October 4, 2014 in New York City. At the championship, Moore suffered an career-ending injury in his leg with about one minute and fifty-one second to go with 4 points while Harting have three, the match ended with Moore defeated Harting. Some fans believed that Harting defeated Moore because of his Moore's injury. He was rushed to hospital where he was checked, by the following day he was told that his injury of his arm/waist was deadly with career ending and that he was asked to retire from motocross racing. After three weeks after his match, Moore emotional announced his retirement from professional motocross with an career ending injury. Return comeback Moore vs. Adams On April 12, 2018 after three years of retirement of his career-ending injury, Moore went to hospital to check his leg and with all shocked it was clear and shocking announced his return to racing. His first racing match was scheduled on April 15th with no opponent which yet to be announced; in Agueda Raceway in Agueda, Portugal. Later that day, Moore announced that he will go opponent against Jack Adams, brother of Nate Adams. In front of 30,000 people, Moore made a comeback after defeating Adams. After the race, Moore said "I'm so happy to be back, almost five years out of sport that I love and almost went retire permantly in 2014. I think I have a lot of races." Moore vs. Smith Moore announced to been another comeback after defeating Adams. Moore fought Harrison Smith during the undercard of his friend re-match against Ryan Anderson Jr.; which is also confirmed. At the event, Moore quickly defeated Smith. The Official scoreboard reads 50–35, 50–32, 45–37 (all favor to Moore) due the dominates. Gold Medalist Championship Debut and latest fueds Moore vs. Dickens Jr. Moore was scheduled to race at the 2018 Gold Medalist Championship, he also with his friend Danny W. Tucker were both debuting for the first time on August 5th, 2018. Tucker was to race against Jefferson Stevens. Three days, before the race, Moore announced he will race against "The Deputy" Andrew Dickens Jr. who is an amateur racer in motocross. At the event, Moore defeated Dickens Jr, this will be the first time at Gold Medalist Championship event. Moore vs. Sutter II ''2019 Motocross season'' Moore vs. Life after racing Moore was continuing racing as a hobby (as of December 2017). He than beginning trainer of his friend, Danny W. Ellison, along side with trainers Chris K. Ellison (Danny Ellison's father) and Ricky Carmichael. He than made his appearances at the 2015 Ellison-Washington racing match, resulting Ellison's record of 13-0, at the Danny W. Ellison vs. Jack Adams match at the X Games Austin 2016, which Ellison won increased his record to 16-0. And at the 2016 Danny W. Ellison vs. Joseph Johnston racing match at X Games Minneapolis 2017 on July 13, 2017, resulting in The Raptor's victory with 25–0. Both Ellison and Moore still friends to this day. Professional motocross record } TBA | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- --> |19 | | |style="text-align:left;"| TBA |28 Oct 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Draw |15–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth F. Sutter | |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |15–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Andrew Dickens Jr. | |style="text-align:left;"|U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |14–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Lloyd Jefferson |21 May 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Racing Xevous, Paterson, New Jersey |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |13–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Harrison Smith |7 May 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Pala Raceway, Irvine, California |style="text-align:left;"|This was an One-on-one match |- |14 | Win |12–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Jack Adams |15 Apr 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Agueda Raceway, Agueda, Portugal |style="text-align:left;"|This was an One-on-one match |- |13 | Win |11–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Jayson Harting | |style="text-align:left;"|New York City, New York |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |10–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth F. Sutter | |style="text-align:left;"|Las Vegas, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"|Defended the Rivalry championship |- |11 | Win |9–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Justin Richardson | |style="text-align:left;"|Glendale, Arizona |style="text-align:left;"|Won the Rivalry championship |- |10 | Loss |8–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny W. Tucker | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"|Won Silver medal for the first time; Moore's first lost |- |9 | Win |8–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Derek Williamson | |style="text-align:left;"|Fayetteville, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |7–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Derek Williamson | |style="text-align:left;"|Miami, Florida |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |6–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth Keith | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |5–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Gert Krestinov | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |4–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Smith George Putnam | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |3–0–1 | The Chosen | |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan, New York |style="text-align:left;"|This was an One-on-one match |- |3 | Win |2–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Joe Harrison | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Draw |1–0–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Joe Harrison |29 Jul 2011 |style="text-align:left;"|Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"|Was suffered a injury which leads into disqualified and marks to Draw |- |1 | Win |1–0 | Joseph Mason | External links